Bella
by Ida59
Summary: Una scoperta imbarazzante, un sorriso e una risata per vederla… bella. È il seguito di "Sorriso tra le lacrime"


Bella

 **Titolo** : Bella

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, commedia

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Una scoperta imbarazzante, un sorriso e una risata per vederla… _bella_. È il seguito di "Sorriso tra le lacrime"

 **Parole/pagine** : 379/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Bella

Dopo oltre due mesi dal morso di Nagini, Severus Piton cominciava lentamente a riprendere possesso del proprio corpo: la nuova pozione distillata con perizia dalla Guaritrice del San Mungo seguendo i consigli del mago stesso era infine riuscita a far cicatrizzare l'ampio squarcio nel collo impedendo così la continua e debilitante perdita di sangue.

Severus mosse un braccio, piegò la gamba, distese le dita e sfiorò appena la pelle della coscia; portò l'altra mano sul petto, con lenta circospezione, e ancora trovò solo la pelle a proteggere il suo cuore che di nuovo batteva.

 _Era nudo._

Spalancò gli occhi: Elyn era lì, come sempre, il sorriso sulle labbra rosse.

Severus arrossì di colpo.

Per la prima volta dal suo risveglio alla vita, il mago schermò rapidamente la mente a proteggere la vergogna della propria nudità.

Elyn si accorse subito che l'accesso ai pensieri di Severus le era impedito. Era strano, perché era il loro unico modo di "conversare" visto che il mago ancora non riusciva a parlare; notò anche l'imbarazzato rossore, così insensato sul volto sempre esangue.

Infine, vide il movimento del braccio sotto il lenzuolo leggero e intuì il… problema.

Sorrise indulgente, divertita. _Interessata_.

Severus osservò il sorriso farsi malizioso ed aleggiare leggero sulle labbra della sua Guaritrice personale, ed arrossì ancora di più.

Elyn scoppiò in una risata cristallina, i ridenti occhi nocciola soffusi di luce:

\- Io sono una Guaritrice ricercatrice: distillo pozioni e curo la tua ferita…

La maga si perse per un attimo nell'intenso scintillio degli occhi neri, spalancati nell'attesa della vergogna. Deglutì e si riscosse:

\- Altri si sono presi cura della pulizia del tuo corpo, – rivelò infine, ridacchiando allegra. – e io non ho mai curiosato sotto le lenzuola!

Era bella, Elyn, quando rideva. Gli occhi le brillavano di divertita malizia.

Severus rettificò il proprio pensiero, ben protetto da qualsiasi potenziale intrusione.

Era bella, Elyn.

Punto.

\- Però ho curiosato parecchio nella tua mente…

 _Bella._

 _Bella,_ e anche impertinente.

Severus cercò di rilassarsi.

 _Bella._

Quel pensiero si stava facendo ossessivo.

Un pensiero che non riusciva a dominare.

Un pensiero che dilagava incontrollato nel suo corpo che ad ogni istante che passava ritrovava sempre più la forza di un tempo, travolgendo ogni sua razionale determinazione.

 _Bella_ e sorridente.

Il mago sospirò piano.

Troppo _bella_ …

3


End file.
